


We all shall perish

by TheOrangeAurora



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: End of the World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrangeAurora/pseuds/TheOrangeAurora
Summary: The world is ending, and there's never enough time.





	We all shall perish

**Author's Note:**

> Sudden random idea that I had and wrote. I feel heartbroken. I might come back to edit this someday.

This was it. 

This was the end.

It was confirmed and proved and even if he hadn't believed it, it was evident with the bright glow in the sky that had been illuminating the night sky bright enough that most of the world lived in the daylight and night was a concept only of the digits on the clock.

He had always been a sceptic of all these doomsday announcements, heck, there had been so many of them that Dan had stopped bothering rolling his eyes at each and every new one, but he was not oblivious of the facts. 

And he had no idea how to react.

It sent him spiralling further into those existential thoughts that he'd thought had eased through the help he'd gotten, but in the face of the ultimate death, he was rendered silent by them. Sleepless.

He'd sleep when he was dead, right?

But he didn't want to die.

There was a hot, wet breath against his neck and weight on his bare torso, an arm draped around him to hold him close. Phil's hair tickled somewhere below Dan's ear, but he allowed the sensation to properly take over his mind. He wanted to experience the smallest things, till the very last moment. A moment which he had hoped would never come, now burning his chest and throat like thirst but more painful.

He didn't want to think of his family, to whom he'd spoken so many times and so deeply the past few days when it had become far too real and undeniable. He knew Phil felt the same, but somewhere within his conversations with everyone, Phil had seemed to have found peace in the idea though it was such a heavy one to carry.

Everything would perish. Granted, not at the same time, but given the calculations and explanations that he'd heard about, it might as well be it. 

So they had made love. Sweet and slow, memorising every little bit of each other's skins and spoken the deepest of emotions where they could still be uttered. It was nothing like anything they'd done before, never had it felt so raw, had been so slow.

They had find place for humour, voices flying high and breaths growing short, tears welling up nearly enough to roll down the cheeks.

And then there'd be tears. True and hot they had pooled and escaped, carving small canyons on their skin that had seen enough daylight to even out the indoorsy lifestyle of over a decade.

There had been everything. 

It wasn't enough. 

There could never be enough.

Dan shifted, just enough to turn towards Phil more, enough to be able to trail his fingers over Phil's arm slowly, then his side, his hip, only to bring it back up to touch his face. Those beautiful cheekbones and little laughter lines around his eyes and mouth. Those light brows, that communicated as easily as words whenever the two men exchanged looks. Those lips that could spew out the most bizarre things but also be the sweetest of them all. That silly hooked nose where glasses would perch on a day in playing games.

Dan scooted lower, just enough to be at the same level with Phil and his fingers traced the jaw gently. 

Phil stirred, the eyelashes slow to flutter but when they did, the bleary blues were the most beautiful thing that Dan knew in the world.

“I love you,” Dan murmured softly instead of good morning, and a smile bloomed on the other man's sleepy features.

He felt the grip tighten around him, drawing Dan's body in near close to Phil's in an easy movement. “I love you,” The words mirrored the feeling just as strongly before Dan's mouth found Phil's and their kiss lasted slow, without a rush, trying to enjoy each moment they had left.

They had breakfast, enjoying the stack of pancakes after a giant mess in the kitchen from making them, and Phil settled onto the sofa with a blanket whilst Dan took place by the digital piano. And he played, one clumsy song after the other and they would join into a song every now and then, laughing and laughing in between messy lines and off tunes where the note originally was too high.

The laughter exchanged tears, and silence filled the room till it was wiped away in the same manner as the wetness on their cheeks.

“At least I have to have you until the very last,” Phil murmured softly as they were lying on the wooden floor, heads close but bodies the polar opposites. Dan used that to bring his hand up, cupping Phil's cheek lightly before he pressed his nose against his other cheek gently. There was subtle gold band on the ring finger, neither fearing to carry theirs anymore for it was the end and they were tired of hiding.

They wanted to be who they were, their best and worst and come to accept it and the world.

“I hope there's another plane in universe,” Dan murmured close to Phil's ear, his lips brushing over the outline of it, “Because I'd love to live this all over again if I had you.”

Phil shifted and Dan pulled away enough so that they could look each other in the eyes.

“My only regret,” Phil still spoke lowly, softly, “Is always the time.”

“The best and the worst times,” Dan uttered words and his chest ached, his throat burned and his heart beat so hard that it felt like it wanted to physically meet Phil's, “Intangible in reality. I wish there were more of them.”

Phil's body curled, rolling onto the side and Dan mimicked him, scooting close to the other tall body, until the back of his head rested against Phil's knees and Phil's - on Dan's.

Phil's fingers had the utmost gentleness as they cradled Dan's face and the younger man nuzzled into the touch, not daring to close his eyes for a moment, to not miss the very last of what he was given to see the one he loved in the whole of existence.

“I love you, so much,” Phil spoke, his voice certain but there was a watery quality to it and Dan felt the feeling enter him and choke him up once more.

“I've been privileged to love you,” Dan returned it finally, ignoring the brightness of the light that was filling the room through the curtains, setting the world ablaze easily.

They perished. 

In the stardust and fire, the world burnt out.

The world where so many had once been, and where unique love like no other had once resided.


End file.
